


Hubble Bubble

by kittenwrath



Series: Pop! [1]
Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: F/M, Flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:35:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22271161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittenwrath/pseuds/kittenwrath
Summary: Request from @Rixxy8173571m3w1p3 on Tumblr.  Just a cute little drabble featuring Bubble Gum Rick because he’s so sassy.
Relationships: Bubble Gum Rick/Original Female Character, Bubble Gum Rick/Reader, Rick Sanchez/Original Female Character(s), Rick Sanchez/Reader
Series: Pop! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1603135
Kudos: 14





	Hubble Bubble

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rixxy8173571m3W1p3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rixxy8173571m3W1p3/gifts).



> NOTE: This story was originally contained in a large Rick fic archive post called "Gruff but Tender". That large archive post has been deleted and all the stories have been re-posted separately. Thanks!

“You again?” I asked playfully, leaning forward to rest my elbows on the counter as he dug around in the pockets of his lab coat. Knowing exactly what he was searching for, I swiped a blank deposit form from underneath and slid it toward him.

“Hey, doll. Me again,” he confirmed, snapping the bubble gum between his teeth. “I picked up a few new Mortys and need to enroll them in boot camp. Got a – ”

“Pen?” I finished for him, plucking the ballpoint from behind my ear to offer as well.

“Yeah. Thanks. You’re a treasure.”

Observing as he leaned his tall, slender frame over the opposite side of the counter to fill out the deposit form, I continued the internal debate I had with myself every time this particular Rick stopped by to deposit and/or collect his Mortys.

_Ask him out. Do it. Do it now!_

_No, no. How sleazy are you? He’s a paying customer._

_It’s obvious that he likes you. He’s always calling you ‘doll’ and he’s here multiple times a day!_

_That’s because he’s an experienced trainer. And he probably calls every woman in the entire world ‘doll’._

“So, um –” I began, trying to come up with any topic of conversation to hold his interest as I noticed that he was depositing all of his Mortys for the night, “– are you heading back out to collect more?” He glanced up briefly from under his ball cap as he checked the final boxes and scribbled his dimension number at the bottom. 

“Nah,” he replied, sliding the form back toward me. “Got plans tonight. You know, like some kinda normal person.” Standing up straight once more, he went to tuck my pen in the breast pocket of his coat before catching himself. “Oops. Almost got caught this time,” he said with a wink, obviously referencing to the night he’d broken into the Daycare and snatched up all the Mortys in one fell swoop. Of course, there was no concrete evidence that _he_ was the culprit, but he also never denied it when I’d confronted him several months back. Ever since then, it had been an inside joke of sorts between the two of us and I smirked as he twirled the ballpoint between his fingers before offering it back to me.

“Just keep it. That way you won’t have to come back for it after we’ve closed for the night.”

With a deep chuckle, he deftly leaned across the counter and tucked it right behind the ear I’d pulled it from. And, being completely unprepared for the way he slyly threaded his fingers through my hair as he pulled back, I found myself suppressing a silly giggle as I rounded the counter to usher in his Mortys.

“So, what type of plans?” I inquired as I scanned each Morty’s chip and filed them under dimension B-721.

“Got a date.”

I felt my stomach drop to my toes and the internal debate ranged on within my deranged mind.

_See? You waited too long and now he’s going on a date! Why are you such a coward?_

_He never would have said yes to me anyway. He’s probably been seeing someone for a while. I’m such a fool._

“Oh?” I asked. My adrenaline laced voice was breathy and strained as my heart pounded like a drum, sending gallons of blood straight to my head so hard and fast that I could feel it whooshing between my ears. “That’s really… nice. I hope you have a great time.” 

“Oh, I will. This girl – she really hubbles my bubble, if you know what I mean,” he confirmed, wiggling his unibrow suggestively.

I barked an awkward laugh in reply as I gave him a parting wave and gently corralled his Mortys from the check in area toward the back. Glancing at the clock, I breathed a sigh of relief. Only an hour left and then I could go home and wallow in self pity with a pint of triple chocolate fudge. All I needed to do now was make sure each Morty was fed, ready for bed and had enough entertainment before Rick returned to take over. And, as I was doing just that, the service bell chimed. 

“Welcome to the Morty Daycare,” I began instinctively before glancing up to see Rick B-721 – or Bubble Gum, as he’d been nicknamed – still leaning against the counter with a bemused expression.

“Oh, did you forget something?” I asked, trying – and most likely failing – to appear nonchalant. 

“Yeah, doll. My date.”

“Excuse me?” Was he planning to meet her here or something? Was she a Morty trainer too? _Just great._

“What time does that loser come back to take over for you, huh?” he answered with a question of his own, confusing me even further.

“You mean, Rick?” I asked.

_Of course, he means Rick you idiot!_

When he nodded and snapped his gum in affirmation, I continued, “In about an hour. Why?” 

“Then I’ll be back in an hour to pick you up. You like Cuban right? I make a mean Ropa Vieja.”

**_To be continued... (see Oral Fixation)_ **


End file.
